music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels OP06
Kanji= それはカリスマです 感動の米国 尊重する 見上げる というタイトルを取得するには、 マスターチャンピオン クリスタルの世界では、 WE が住んでいるところ いたるところにクリスタルモンスターがいる 洞窟、森、山 彼らがいるところ 仲間や友人を助けるために しかし悪いものがあります 彼ら全員が力を持っています！ それはカリスマです 感動の米国 尊重する 見上げる というタイトルを取得するには、 マスターチャンピオン 彼らは簡単ではありません 私たちに挑戦 到達すること それに値する というタイトルを取得するには、 マスターチャンピオン 私たちには力があります！ やった！ 私たちには精神があります！ よし！ 私たちは強い！ 私たちは強い！ より強く、より強く、 行こう！ 私たちには力があります！ はい！ 私たちには精神があります！ やれ！ 私たちは強い！ 私たちは強い！ より強く、より強く、 行こう！ やり方を知りたい それは私の夢でした 私は最高になりたい それらのすべての最高！ ええ！ 1、2、3、ヒット！ それはカリスマです 感動の米国 尊重する 見上げる というタイトルを取得するには、 マスターチャンピオン 彼らは簡単ではありません 私たちに挑戦 到達すること それに値する というタイトルを取得するには、 マスターチャンピオン 私たちには力があります！ やった！ 私たちには精神があります！ よし！ 私たちは強い！ 私たちは強い！ より強く、より強く、 行こう！ 私たちには力があります！ はい！ 私たちには精神があります！ やれ！ 私たちは強い！ 私たちは強い！ より強く、より強く、 行こう！ |-|Romaji= sore wa karisumadesu kandō no beikoku sonchō suru miageru toiu taitoru o shutoku suru ni wa , masutā chanpion kurisutaru no sekai de wa , WE ga sundeiru tokoro itaru tokoro ni kurisutaru monsutā ga iru dōkutsu , mori , yama karera ga iru tokoro nakama ya yūjin o tasukeru tame ni shikashi warui mono ga arimasu karera zenin ga chikara o motteimasu ！ sore wa karisumadesu kandō no beikoku sonchō suru miageru toiu taitoru o shutoku suru ni wa , masutā chanpion karera wa kantande wa arimasen watashitachi ni chōsen tōtatsu suru koto sore ni ataisuru toiu taitoru o shutoku suru ni wa , masutā chanpion watashitachi ni wa chikara ga arimasu ！ yatta ！ watashitachi ni wa seishin ga arimasu ！ yoshi ！ watashitachi wa tsuyoi ！ watashitachi wa tsuyoi ！ yori tsuyoku , yori tsuyoku , ikō ！ watashitachi ni wa chikara ga arimasu ！ hai ！ watashitachi ni wa seishin ga arimasu ！ yare ！ watashitachi wa tsuyoi ！ watashitachi wa tsuyoi ！ yori tsuyoku , yori tsuyoku , ikō ！ yarikata o shiritai sore wa watashi no yumedeshita watashi wa saikō ni naritai sorera no subete no saikō ！ ē ！ 1 , 2 , 3 , hitto ！ sore wa karisumadesu kandō no beikoku sonchō suru miageru toiu taitoru o shutoku suru ni wa , masutā chanpion karera wa kantande wa arimasen watashitachi ni chōsen tōtatsu suru koto sore ni ataisuru toiu taitoru o shutoku suru ni wa , masutā chanpion watashitachi ni wa chikara ga arimasu ！ yatta ！ watashitachi ni wa seishin ga arimasu ！ yoshi ！ watashitachi wa tsuyoi ！ watashitachi wa tsuyoi ！ yori tsuyoku , yori tsuyoku , ikō ！ watashitachi ni wa chikara ga arimasu ！ hai ！ watashitachi ni wa seishin ga arimasu ！ yare ！ watashitachi wa tsuyoi ！ watashitachi wa tsuyoi ！ yori tsuyoku , yori tsuyoku , ikō ！ |-|English= It's charisma Impressed US Respect Looking up To get the title Master champion In the crystal world, Where WE live There are crystal monsters everywhere Cave, forest, mountain Where they are To help friends and friends But there are bad ones They all have power! It's charisma Impressed US Respect Looking up To get the title Master champion They are not easy Challenge us To reach Deserves it To get the title Master champion We have the power! Hooray! We have the spirit! Alright! We are strong! We are strong! Stronger and stronger, Let's go! We have the power! Okay! We have the spirit! Do it! We are strong! We are strong! Stronger and stronger, Let's go! I want to know how to do it It was my dream I want to be the best The best of them all! Yeah! 1, 2, 3, hit! It's charisma Impressed US Respect Looking up To get the title Master champion They are not easy Challenge us To reach Deserves it To get the title Master champion We have the power! Hooray! We have the spirit! Alright! We are strong! We are strong! Stronger and stronger, Let's go! We have the power! Okay! We have the spirit! Do it! We are strong! We are strong! Stronger and stronger, Let's go! Category:Crystal Jewels